leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyberius
Basic Info Bio: Created by a group of Japanese slaves, Cyberius was used for the main purpose of torture to any rebels to the military. However, one of the rebels caused Cyberius to malfunction and become the most dangerous robot on the face of the earth. Now he is on a killing spree, killing anything that moves. Of course, the scientists tried to stop Cyberius from escaping, but he was too powerful for the scientists and killed all of them. Despite this, Japan thought that he was built for killing other countries, so he spared them in hopes that he can keep their hopes high. He has defended Japan numerous times from other robots, such as Cyberius NX, Dark Cyberius, and the most powerful robot in the solar system, Project M754E74V (Or M7 for short.) Personality: Cyberius is mainly shown to be a serious but logical person, but sometimes he's very laidback and humerous person. Classification: Robot. Tiering: 5-B in base form, 4-C in Devilspawn Form, 3-C in Ultimate form. Gender: Male Age: 12 (Physically), 23 (Mentally) Weaknesses:due to the fact that he has a human brain, his head is slightly less durable. Stats Speed: FTL (He outran Dark Cyberius' vision.) Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Class NJ Durability: Solar System Level (Blew up the sun and remained unharmed.) Stamina: up to 9 years before a new recharge. Range: At most, at the end of a New York alleyway. (assault rifle) Intelligence: Supergenius (Solving the Parallax Puzzle.) Powers, Abilities and Equipment Abilities: - Ryūjin no sumasshu (Dragon god smash): He smashes the ground, causing two earth dragons to form. - Hason shita tamashī no bīmu (Beam of corrupted souls): A black beam is fired out of his chest that does more damage to people who like committing deeds of evil. - Kinzoku ken no danmaku: Cyberius continuously punches his enemies. -Dark Aura: Boosts his strength by 150 times, but it causes him immense pain. Equipment: Metal Staff: A 15-foot rod made of pure steel. Mk 6. Rogeron Light Assault Rifle: A modified assault rifle made by Cyberius. It is capable of shooting bullets that can cause building- level explosions. Notable Attacks: Icon of Sin: Cyberius creates a pentagram of black fire, which can spritually annihilate his enemies. Hand of Destruction: Cyberius projects one of his hands into a giant spirit. His left hand spirit is called 自由の精神 and his right hand spirit is called 無実の精神. (put these into Google translate) Forms Devilspawn Cyberius- The weakest of his forms for it's low durability, but it can create up to three clones at a time. Appearance wise, Cyberius turns red and his LED eyes become black. Ultimate Cyberius- A powerful and immovable form that increases Cyberius' strength and durability tenfold. However, he tends to become a megalomaniac in this form. Appearance wise, Cyberius turns white and his LED eyes become green. Feats - Destroying 3 tanks with a single whack of his staff - Dodged shotgun shells at point blank - Destroying Cyberius NX, an unfinished replacement of Cyberius with a neuron blaster. - Caused an earthquake by punching the ground 13 times. - Killed Anti-Cyberius Defence Force in a total of 2 minutes. - Became a ruler of a country for 6 months. - Defeated an alternate version of himself with even more power. - Found an alternate charging source when his battery was low. - Blew up the sun unscathed. - Discovered the solution of the Parallax Puzzle, an unsolvable puzzle. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Zero (Megaman X) Zero's proflie Note: Solar Eclipse was set up to happen during the battle Cerim (FC) Cerim's profile Note: The Google+ Profile was used for Cyberius. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category: Construct Category:Robot